<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La réunion des dix ans by Seikaryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349304">La réunion des dix ans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu'>Seikaryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuuri Week 2020 in French [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 7: Free Day, M/M, School Reunion, Viktor the Trophy Husband, Yuuri Week 2020, past bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri Week Day 7: Free Day.</p><p>Réunion des dix ans après le collège de Yuuri, ou le pauvre s'est fait intimider toute sa scolarité . Yuuri s'y rend avec Viktor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuuri Week 2020 in French [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La réunion des dix ans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCORE EN RETARD MAIS C'EST LE DERNIER JOUR! LE JOUR LIBRE!</p><p>J'avais envie d'écrire sur une petite réunion des Dix ans ou Yuuri retrouve ses anciens intimidateurs.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Yuuri ferma les yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivaient à lui ?</p><p> </p><p>“Yusha ? Mon amour ?”</p><p> </p><p>Le susnommé se retourna et vit Viktor le regarder avec une expression inquiète. Le Japonais posa la lettre et toucha doucement la joue de son fiancé. Ce dernier embrassa la paume de la main.</p><p> </p><p>“Tout va bien Vitya. J’ai juste reçu une lettre.</p><p>- Quel genre de lettre ? demanda le Russe.</p><p>- Juste… Une invitation pour une réunion des dix ans dans mon ancien Collège.</p><p>- Oh ! Mais c’est génial ! Tu vas y aller ? ”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri soupira et jeta la lettre sur la table basse avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé. Viktor le suivit et s’installa à ses cotés en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Le Japonais commença à caresser ses cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>“Je pense rester ici, je n’ai pas très envie d’y retourner.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- J’ai été intimidé la totalité de mes années au collège. J’étais le petit gros de service qui faisait des sports de fille…”</p><p> </p><p>Viktor passa ses mains autour du ventre de son fiancé et y enfouit son visage.</p><p> </p><p>“J’ai vu des photos de toi quand tu étais petit chéri, tu étais juste un peu rondouillet et tellement mignon mon amour ! J’aurais aimé te connaitre avant vraiment…</p><p>- Même si j’étais gros et inintéressant ?</p><p>- Yusha, l’amour de ma vie, aucun kilo en plus ne m’éloignera de l’amour que je porte pour toi, et tu est l’homme le plus intéressant que je connaisse.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri sentit son cœur bondir. Il attrapa la main de son fiancé et y déposa un grand nombre de baisers dessus.</p><p> </p><p>“Je t’aime tellement Vitya, je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime !”</p><p> </p><p>Viktor se leva d’un coup et porta Yuuri comme une mariée.</p><p> </p><p>“Vitya ?!</p><p>- Chambre. Maintenant. Je veux faire l’amour.</p><p>- Quoi ?!”</p><p> </p><p>Viktor se mit à rire avant d’entrer dans la chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.</p><hr/><p>Yuuri serra doucement la cravate de Viktor. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup que son fiancé lui mette la cravate au cou, et bien qu’il dise le contraire, Yuuri aimait beaucoup le faire aussi. Les amants se préparaient pour se rendre à la réunion des dix ans de Yuuri. Yuuko, l’organisatrice avait fait en sorte que cela tombe pendant l’hors-saison, ne donnant aucune excuse à Yuuri pour rater cet événement. En plus, elle avait tout prévu pour que cela se passe à l’Ice Castle. La jeune mère n’avait visiblement toujours pas digéré l’intimidation qu’avait subie Yuuri au Collège.</p><p>Evidemment Viktor se rendait avec lui. Le Russe voulait absolument se présenter comme le mari parfait et riche que la plus part des gens rêvaient d’avoir. Et Viktor était vraiment parfait et riche (milliardaire même). Yuuri ne pouvait pas refuser. Après tout, il adorait avoir Viktor à ses côtés. Du coup les voila, légèrement en retard parce que Viktor n’avait pas fini d’appliquer du mascara et du gloss (“Mais c’est important Yusha !”).</p><p>La réunion se passait dans une salle de conférence que Yuuko avait fait installer (Viktor l’a aidé financièrement, ayant fait comprendre qu’il comptait faire de Hasetsu sa base après la retraite de Yuuri et qu’il avait absolument besoin d’une salle de conférence). Axel, Lutz et Loop étaient à l’accueil avec une autre employée qui s’occupait des invités.</p><p>A peine entrés, Yuuri vit une ancienne photo de classe et les personnes qui l’intimidaient devant, entrain de rire.</p><p> </p><p>“Yusha ?</p><p>- C’est eux, soupira Yuuri. Kihiru-san, Osamu-san et Waku-san étaient mes principaux intimidateurs au Collège.</p><p>- Je vois… Il n’y a personne d’autre que tu connais ?</p><p>- Non, personne ne voulait rester avec moi pour être honnête et je passais tout mon temps dans le studio de Minako-sensei ou ici à m’entraîner.</p><p>- Oh. Tu sais quoi ? Attends-moi ici.</p><p>- Vitya ?”</p><p> </p><p>L’argenté s’avança vers le groupe de personnes devant la photo de classe. Yuuri le suivit mais resta à bonne distance, assez pour entendre la discussion.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah… Je me souviens de celui-ci,</em> déclara l’un des trois intimidateurs. <em>Je ne me souviens plus de son nom mais j’en suis sur c’était un looser sans avenir ! Tu t’en souviens Kihiru ?</em></p><p>- <em>Ouais</em>, répondit Kihiru. <em>Le petit gros de service qui faisait des sports pour filles.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Viktor s’approcha d’eux avec son sourire médiatique.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing ! <em>De qui parlez-vous ?</em> demanda le Russe.</p><p>- <em>Wow, vous êtes qui vous ?</em> demanda Waku.</p><p>- <em>Appelez-moi Nikiforov. Je sors avec une personne de votre classe.</em></p><p>- <em>Oh d’accord</em>, répondit Kihiru. <em>Regardez-là, c’était le petit looser de la classe. Oi Osamu, tu te souviens de son surnom ?</em></p><p>- <em>Ouais</em>, répondit Osamu. Futotta Buta, <em>si je traduis bien pour Nikiforov-san,</em> ça veut dire « Gros porc » en anglais<em> il me semble</em>. <em>Il s’appelait Katsuki Yuuri aussi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri vit Viktor froncer les sourcils et serrer du poing. Il s’apprêta à intervenir quand il vit son fiancé faire son sourire le plus charmeur. Le Japonais entendit des femmes soupirer près d’eux.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ce n’est pas très gentil. Je le trouve plutôt mignon personnellement.</em>” Déclara Viktor.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu, Kihiru et Waku se regardèrent avant d’éclater de rire.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lui ? Mignon ? C’est une blague ? Wow, vous ne dévirez n’avoir que d’yeux pour votre petite amie, elle doit se sentir jalouse vu que vous regardez quelqu’un d’autre.</em></p><p>- <em>Petite amie ? Je n’ai jamais dit que j’avais une petite amie. Je n’ai que mon cher Yuuri dans ma vie. Pas vrai mon amour ?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Yuuri. Ce dernier s’avança et mit un bras autour de la taille de son fiancé en souriant narquoisement. Le fait de voir son amant le défendre le rendait un peu plus brave.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bonsoir Osamu-san, Kihiru-san, Waku-san</em>, fit Yuuri. <em>Cela faisait longtemps pas vrai ?</em></p><p>- <em>Oui… uh… Katsuki-san.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ils étaient visiblement impressionnés par l’apparence de Yuuri. Le Patineur Japonais avait un corps plus que délicieux dans son costume Burberry fait sur-mesure (à la demande urgente de Viktor).</p><p> </p><p>“Yusha, mon amour tes lèvres sont sèches.”</p><p> </p><p>Par habitude, Yuuri se tourna vers son fiancé et le laissa appliquer une crème sur ses lèvres. Evidemment c’était du Chanel.</p><p>Il vit ses anciens camarades le regarder avec stupeur et envie. Il sourit narquoisement avant de laisser Viktor l’embrasser doucement.</p><p> </p><p>“Et voila mon chéri, tes lèvres sont toutes brillantes.</p><p>- <b><strong>Merci Vitya</strong></b>.”</p><p> </p><p>Waku se racla la gorge.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hum… Katsuki-san… Que… Que fais-tu dans la vie maintenant ?</em></p><p>
  <em>- Oh, je suis un athlète professionnel maintenant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh je-</em>
</p><p>- <em>Juste un athlète professionnel ?!</em> coupa Viktor, offusqué. <em>Chéri, tu es le meilleur Patineur Artistique du Japon et l’un de ses athlètes olympiques ! Tu n’es pas qu’un simple athlète professionnel, je vais me marier à un Olympien !</em></p><p>- <em>Vitya, tu es le Patineur le plus médaillé de l’histoire et je te rappelle que tu as actuellement remporté une médaille d’or olympique en plus d’avoir été sélectionné pour les prochains jeux.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Viktor se mit à rire avant de prendre son fiancé dans ses bras. Yuuri remarqua que ses trois anciens intimidateurs semblaient regretter ce qu’ils avaient faits dans le passé et se sentaient légèrement intimidé. Bien fait.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oncle Vicchan ! Oncle Yuuri </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Lutz courait vers eux avec des grands gestes des bras. Viktor lâcha Yuuri pour porter l’enfant. Curieusement, le Japonais adorait la vue de Viktor porter un enfant dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lutz ! Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? Ta mère a un problème ?</em> demanda Yuuri.</p><p>- <em>Nope ! elle m’a juste demandé de vous appeler. Elle veut vous voir dans les vestiaires.</em>”</p><hr/><p>Finalement il se trouvait que Yuuko les avait appelés pour leur demander de performer Stammi Vicino. Evidemment, Viktor le savait en avance et avait pensé à faire envoyer les costumes chez la jeune mère.</p><p>Le couple avait donc performé la routine ensemble, sous les yeux ébahis de ses anciens camarades de classe.</p><p>Il sentit une grande satisfaction en voyant ses trois anciens intimidateurs le regarder avec admiration mais regret.</p><p>Finalement venir à cette réunion n’avait pas été une si mauvaise idée que cela.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>F I N</p><p>Et c'est la fin de cette aventure! J'ai été contente de pouvoir participer a cette semaine, j'ai réussi à sortir 8 histoires (sans compter la version anglaise)! On se retrouve une prochaine fois pour d'autres histoires sur mon autre fanfic, "La vie de Viktor et Yuuri en Russie" !</p><p>SEE YOU NEXT LEVEL !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>